InuYasha All You've Got
by danteinu
Summary: InuYasha DMC crossover fic Book 1 in the SinsOfAlltrilogy


InuYasha: All you've got 

InuYasha scurried through the numerous corridors, sniffing through the old books, also looking for his friend's scents as well. InuYasha at first found this a good idea, going back to the feudal era to help Kagome destroy the Underworld demons that Dante had helped her with, but she wanted InuYasha's assistance also. Now he looked at the danger his friends, himself, and Dante was in. They could be dead already, he remembered Phantom's taunting laugh, Nelo Angelo's cruel ways, and Mundus's threats. After running for about twenty minutes, he stopped for a breath. He recalled his memories again and how this mess all got started.

He then heard a shattering scream, stopping his thinking and his rest. He started dashing up the spiraling stories of steps, breathing heavily. Another shattering scream broke again, his sweat dropped even more, wheezing with tiredness. "Kagome!" He managed to squeak out weakly. I'm coming don't worry. He thought. He finally laid eyes on the door, bursting through it. His eyes about died. Kagome was right there in the middle of the floor, dead he was guessing. Miroku weakly stood up, fighting off the numerous Sin Scythes. "InuYasha! Get Kagome out of here! She won't make it much longer if she doesn't get medical attention!" Screamed Dante, sending one of the scythes flying into the bookshelf.

InuYasha paused, not knowing what to do. He loved Kagome more that anything, but he didn't what to abandon his friends in their time of need. He thought, and he watched them kill of a couple more of the Sin's being brought down. He then picked Kagome up and busted through the door again, running down the stairs. Then, he felt something lightly tickle his arm. Still running, he looked at his arm. There was blood running down it! But it wasn't his blood, it was Kagome's! This made him run faster, then, he reached the bottom, only to be greeted by a Kyklops. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!" He yelled, thrusting the Tetsusiga, his sword, through the Kyklop's stomach and out his rear left leg.

InuYasha put his sword away, and kicked down the final door, leading outside. He looked around and briefly smelled the outside air. He then jumped on the roof of a building and began jump from roof to roof, looking for the medical center. His eyes then came upon the red cross, which also had the words written, 'Medical Care Center'. He jumped down from the restraunt roof and began running towards center, dodging traffic and ignoring the insults the angry drivers threw at him. He rushed through, moved the people standing in line so he was in the front. "Hey! This girl needs medical attention now!" InuYasha yelled. The nurse at the desk gawked at him and said, "Who are you?" "Damn it! That doesn't matter! This girl needs medical care!" InuYasha shot back.

The nurse at the desk wasn't happy with his hostility, but she then noticed the gash on Kagome's stomach. Right away she gasped and got a doctor. The doctor nodded towards InuYasha to follow, and right away he did. As they came upon the room, labeled 1558, InuYasha sat her down on the operating table. The doctor put on a mask and gloves, then pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "Doctors! Operators! Code Red! We need immediate attention!" Then, just a couple of minutes later, several doctors burst through the door, already equipped with masks and gloves. The doctors sent InuYasha out of the room, although he didn't like it.

InuYasha picked up a magazine called 'Annual Happenings', and was reading for a while until his friends, Dante, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo burst through the door. "InuYasha!" Dante shouted, running towards him. Sango and the rest followed. "How is Kagome?" Asked Shippo, jumping on InuYasha's shoulder. "I don't know, the doctors said they're doing everything they can do." InuYasha replied. Miroku looked sad as he looked down. They all looked a little depressed. Even the demon hunter, Dante, looked a little more gloomy than usual. InuYasha put down the magazine and now looked heavy in thought. Is Kagome all right? InuYasha thought. Just briefly after that, a nurse came sprinting from Kagome's room. They all looked worried all of a sudden.

The nurse had a clipboard in her hand as she walked up to InuYasha. "Sir, would you be… InuYasha?" She asked him, still breathing hard from the run. "Yeah, I'm InuYasha, what's the matter?" He replied. "Kagome requests you." She said. InuYasha's face lit up with happiness. She's alive! InuYasha thought merrily. Wasting no time, he followed the nurse to Kagome's room and greeted Kagome with a big kiss, and she smiled at him. "So, how are you doing?" InuYasha asked firmly, but tenderly. "The doctors said I'm going to be fine." Kagome said. "Good." He replied. Just then, a shrill scream came from the nurse's office. "The nurse!" Miroku exclaimed, going into her office. Their stood Nelo Angelo, he had punched the nurse in the stomach, perhaps that is why she is on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Miroku yelled, he charged forth Nelo and was swatted down by a fist. "Move Miroku! I can handle this joker!" Shouted InuYasha, diving above Nelo bringing the Tetsusiga down over him, but faster then the speed of light; Nelo brought his sword up to counter. InuYasha's sword was thrown upward, leaving both his stomach and chest exposed for an attack, as Nelo swung towards InuYasha's ribs, Miroku put his staff in the way of the sword, countering an attack yet again. "Foolish ones! Prepare to die!" Hissed Nelo, kicking Miroku in the chest, causing his to fall into the computer. "Hirakatosou!" Came Sango's voice, as well as her giant boomerang smashing into Nelo's chest. Nelo stumbled and fell out the window with a crash of the glass.

"Damn you!" Bellowed his voice as he fell. InuYasha helped Miroku up and briefly thanked Sango for saving them. The nurse, who had fainted in the corner, Miroku picked her up and also left her to a doctor. InuYasha sheathed Tetsusiga and spoke angrily, "Jeez! I'm happy we're all still alive, but could you believe that guy? He sprouted wings as he was falling!" InuYasha went back to Kagome's room where he found Dante, Shippo, and Kirara waiting patiently. "What the hell was all that ruckus?" Boomed Dante. "That stupid Nelo guy was trying to get us again!" Yelled InuYasha. "You mean Virgil? Because that is his real name." Replied Dante. "Virgil, Vigil… I don't care who he is! He's annoying!" InuYasha complained.

"InuYasha, could you ask the other's to leave the room?" Asked Kagome, sitting up weakly from her bed. "Sure." He replied. "Alright! All demon slayersdemon hunters, kitsunes, demonic cats, will you all leave the room?" InuYasha asked somehow rudely. Miroku didn't leave though for someone reason. Noticing his mistakes, he then stated loudly, "Oh yeah… And sure as hell no perverted monks!" InuYasha giggled slightly and so did Kagome. Miroku heaved a sigh and left the room, closing the door on his way out. "So, now what did you want to talk about?" Asked InuYasha. "You seriously thought I wanted to talk?" She said somewhat seductively. "Nah." He replied. They then both kissed the longest they ever had, this also had to be the most romantic one.


End file.
